


JUST A LITTLE  MAGICAL MISUNDERSTANDING

by HarryMacy2020



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: #Charmedmonth #31daysofcharmed #day2, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryMacy2020/pseuds/HarryMacy2020
Kudos: 1





	JUST A LITTLE  MAGICAL MISUNDERSTANDING

JUST A LITTLE « MAGICAL » MISUNDERSTANDING

Maggie woke up in the middle of the night. She was covered in sweat after a dream which felt more like a nightmare. She didn’t remember many details; but she still could sense the fear in her bones. Because of that, she fatigued to fall asleep again.

I the morning, Maggie felt like a wreck. After that nightmare, she didn’t have others dreams; but her sleep was still tormented.

She decided to go downstairs because she really needed a cup of coffee and some reassuring chats with her sisters.

While she downed the stairs, suddenly her attention was caught from some laughs coming from the kitchen. One of them belonged to her sister, Mel. She shattered at the sound of the other’s person voice which she was quite sure belonged to one person who wasn’t even supposed to be there.

She rushed in the kitchen and she immediately recognized their guest. She was Abigail.

Abigail and Mel were working side by side in the kitchen. That scene shocked Maggie who hadn’t a good opinion about the former Overlord.

In front of them, there was a big pot, along with some bowls and jars with different ingredients, all scattered on the table.

The look on Mel’s face worried Maggie because she looked so at ease and seemed so happy to have Abigail around. Her inner voice talked to her and she didn’t like what she heard. She decided to ignore it for a while.

Mel was a grown woman and she needed to trust her judgement; even if she started thinking that her sister was not so rational when it came to Abigail. That was just a guess; but time would have told her whether was true or not.

“Hi, Maggie” Mel happily welcomed her sister.

She noticed Maggie’s look, so as if she read her mind, she gave her an explanation for Abigail’s presence.

“Abigail has accepted to share with us some of her spells and potion’s recipes. So I may be able to rebuild our own Book of Shadows and add some useful spells. It is fantastic, isn’t it?”

Maggie sighed at Mel’s new mania. Indeed, Mel was recently obsessed with the idea of reconstructing their Book of Shadows. Suddenly, Maggie remembered something of her dream. Mel and Abigail stand in the kitchen, exactly where they were right now. Then, she saw an explosion which hit them both. 

Immersed in this orribile vision, Maggie shattered at the sound of Abigail’s voice.

“Hi, Maggie. Nice to see you again. I am quite sure you wouldn’t say the same. But who cares.“ Abigail snapped.

Then she went on ignoring her and took some seeds from a bowl next to her.

Maggie was about to replied, but she stayed silent because she suddenly remembered something else from her nightmare. Afterwards, she instinctively stopped Abigail’s hand, holding her by her wrist.

“Don’t” Maggie screamed. “You will blow the house down.”

“What are you talking about?” She blasted and then she roughly released her arm from Maggie’s grip.

“This potion is not an explosive one. In addition to this, those are only seeds of ...” she stopped and widened her eyes when she realized that something was wrong with that ingredient. What she had in her hand was not what she was supposed to use. She took the bowl and approached it to her nose in order to smell the ingredient. Then she tasted it.

“Those are not poppy seeds. Those are pitaya seeds which could be very dangerous if used in a big amount and mixed with some of the others ingredients in the pot. Maybe you are the one who want to kill me, Charmed Ones? “ She blurted out as she believed that was some of the sisters’ trick.

“No. I will never do that. I just took what I had in the closet. I gave you the ingredients that you asked me to. When you filled the bowl, I didn’t know what was in there.” She pointed out. Then she looked around and noticed a jar full of seeds with a ruined tag.

“Look. That is the right jar and it still closed. It was just an accident.” She explained as convincing as possible because she really wanted Abigail to believe her.

“Don’t blame my sister. Maybe you are the one who try to kill us.” Maggie intervened to protect her sister.

Unfortunately, that reaction didn’t help Mel’s cause to chill things out. 

“What?” Abigail angrily asked. “Do you think I am here to kill you. Oh my Godness. If you put it that way, our collaboration ends now.

Abigail was furious. She took her purse and was ready to leave the house; but Mel took her arm in order to stop her.

“Please. Don’t go. It has been a mistake. Fortunately, Maggie prevented us for keeping on with the potion. I am going to take the right seeds. Please, stay” She caressed her hand while she begged her.

Abigail stopped and looked at Mel. Then, she nodded agreeing to stay.

Before leaving the room, Mel looked over Maggie which she ignored.

Anyway, Maggie should admit that Abigail were shocked by the mistake and possible repercussions.

Because of that and without permission, Maggie explored Abigail feelings and that confirmed her intuition.

So she moved next to her and she did what she would have never thought she would have done: she apologized.

“I am sorry; I didn’t trust you, Abigail. At least, this time. That was really a mistake.” Maggie apologized.

“Anyway, I can’t simply forget what you have done in the past. I am happy if now you want to help us; but the path to the forgiveness is longer than that. Trust is earned when actions meet words and your past actions speak for you as well as your actual actions. ” Maggie pointed out.

That remark pinched Abigail who did her best to hide her emotions.

“Do you think I do this in order to get your forgiveness? I did what I have to do. I am the one who will live along with the consequences of my actions. But, my debt with you and your sisters has already been paid. I saved your lives more than one time. So, on my point of view, you own me something now.” 

“Ah. Ok. You are helping my sister, so she will be in debt with you. That is such your style, Abigail.” Maggie cut her short.

Abigail stared at Maggie outraged who suddenly captured an emotion from Abigail which she couldn’t identify.

Then suddenly, she added: “Don’t dare to hurt my sister or ...”

“What? What will you do, little pumpkin? Your power is a passive one.” She snapped at her as if she wanted to dare her.

“Not anymore!“ Maggie smirked and she was ready to show Abigail new power; but her sister came back.

Maggie understood the importance of this collaboration for Mel; so she decided to leave them alone. But before stepping out to her room, she glimpsed a look at Abigail.

“I will keep an eye on you, Abigail” Maggie thought and then left the room.


End file.
